Random Encounter
by wannabewonderbender
Summary: Short Jetara smut scene from an abandoned project.


He thrust up into her roughly. Katara gasped, eyes clenching tight as her hands pulled at his hair. Back arching, she grinded down on him. Jet grunted and pressed her further up against the wall. It was painful – the molding of the window digging uncomfortably into her right shoulder but she didn't dare stop him. Couldn't stop him. _Wouldn't_ stop him.

Jet's hips moved roughly – deep, hard thrusts that made her tighten her legs around him and throw her head back against the wall. She clenched her teeth, refusing to make any sounds so that they wouldn't be caught, focusing on turning those moans into slight gasps when he hit a particular spot every other thrust.

His hands squeezed around her hips. Nails dug into her skin painfully but she relished in it – _wanted _him to hurt her in every single way possible. She wanted the pain with the pleasure. She had been so afraid when she told Jet that he would laugh at her. But he didn't mind – he _needed_ to give someone pain just as much as she needed someone to give it to her.

She was close. So close already.

Jet buried his face into the curve of her neck, licking and sucking and biting the bare flesh – not enough to leave marks that would last or draw attention. It was just so that she would know he was the one who had her now. It was _him_ that had her pinned up against the wall. _Her_ legs that were wrapped around his waist. _He_ that was buried inside of her. It was _him_ that made her arch and hiss and moan and whine.

He was doing this to her. No one else.

He reached up and grabbed her loose hair, moving his head away so that he could stare down at her as he moved in and out of her in jerky movements that made her jolt and grind down on him. She opened her eyes, lips parting to suck in a breath and she groaned when she noticed he was watching her. Katara trembled, legs shaking with the effort of holding herself up and he pushed his hips further, pressing her up against the wall more.

The open slits of her dress fell away, the tanned skin of her thighs the only part of her that he could see. Fabric pooled at her lower waist, blocking what could be the best view of where their bodies were joined. Jet thrust into her harder, thinking about what they would look like together – darkened skin on darkened skin, disappearing together until they couldn't distinguish one from the other.

Katara tightened around him, her lower body spasaming as he thrust against a part so deep inside of her that she couldn't get to it on her own. She cried out – Jet cutting it off by smashing his lips against hers. The moans locked against his lips, she bit down on his bottom one and he growled, tightening his arm that was around her waist.

Jet was close. Katara even closer. She let her upper body fall against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder as she felt waves and waves of euphoria engulf her. Just a bit more –

_There_. He thrusted into her so hard that she saw stars and finally released. The ground moved out from underneath her and she was falling – falling so hard and fast that she had to grab onto his shoulders so that she wouldn't slide out from him. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't even care. _This_ – it was too much yet not enough at the same time. She wanted it to stop but she also wanted it to keep going.

Waves of heat and shivers made her body writhe. Her arms tightened, vision slipping and lips slamming shut to hold back the loud whimpers as she felt nothing like she had ever felt before. It was like when she pleasured herself –amplified tenfold – and she didn't know what to do but _feel_.

Jet caught her, steadying her as he lost control – she was squeezing him too tightly, the pleasure too much – and he released, a moan lost in her hair when he pushed them both against the wall so that his legs wouldn't give out.

Katara couldn't breathe for a moment – she couldn't _feel_ either. Her body slack against his and legs shaking, she gripped his shoulders for support as she tried to even out her heart beat. She opened her eyes, rolling her head so that she saw his chin and let them slide back closed.

She finally moved. Cheeks heating, she climbed down from his hips and set her feet against the wooden floor. Her legs quivered, but Jet reached out and gripped her shoulders gently when her stance wavered. Katara smiled a little and then quickly looked by down, smoothing her skirt back down.

"Um…" Katara started, then stopped. She had no idea what to say. Looking up at him, she gave him a rather sheepish smile, face burning as she stepped from between he and the wall and kept messing with imaginary wrinkles in her skirt and top. "Th-Thanks, Jet." Her legs wobbled a little.

He smirked. It wasn't mean though – almost as if he was somewhat amused with her and she looked down at the ground. She was still trying to get used to the whole thing.

"Anytime Tribal Girl." He reached up to smooth his hair back down. Or attempted to, at least. "Anytime."

* * *

**Short and sweet scene from an abandoned fanfiction. **

**Also, if you run a mainly ATLA/LOK blog on tumblr, feel free to follow. Looking for blogs to follow! :D Link can be found on my profile.**


End file.
